Interruption
by bertie456
Summary: [CBPC August] On an alcohol fuelled vacation, one of the team does something they regret.


_A/N: Please don't ask where the idea for this story came from; just read and (hopefully) enjoy._

_A/N 2: Thanks to Amanda for the corrections. Disneyland has now been changed to Disney World and the Castle has been properly attributed to Cinderella._

_Rated T for sexual references. Lots of them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Or Disney World. Or Mickey Mouse. (You get the idea.)_

* * *

**Interruption**

"There should be more dead people in Disney World," Angela said thoughtfully, taking a large sip of her fourth daiquiri of the evening.

Hodgins smiled at that mental image and pondered, "I don't think they'd really enjoy it. I mean, they couldn't go on the rides or anything."

Angela smacked him playfully on the arm, laughing, "I didn't mean like that. I meant there should be more bodies there for us to find."

The entomologist nodded in contemplative agreement, thinking back to the events of the last week. The entire team had been flown out to Disney World, Florida to investigate some remains found under the Cinderella's Castle, which the authorities feared may have belonged to a tourist. Expecting a long case with international complications, the squints and Booth were pleasantly relieved to find that the bones were those of a Disney employee.

Jack smirked as he remembered the outcome of the case. Apparently, the man and woman who dressed in the Mickey and Minnie Mouse costumes were an item in real life. However, Minnie had been having an affair with Goofy and when Mickey found out, he had bludgeoned Minnie to death with an oversized toothbrush and hidden her body in the Castle basement under a pile of replica skeletons. At any rate, the case had been cleared up quickly, leaving the team three full days in Disney World before they needed to fly back to DC.

However, after one day there, they had all realised that a vacation at the "Happiest Place on Earth" wasn't as happy without copious amounts of alcohol. So, on the advice of Booth, they had all driven down to Key West for the remainder of their stay and it was there, at a noisy bar on the beach, that all the squints, Cam included, were beginning to get very very drunk. All thanks to a body in Disney World.

Nodding decisively, Hodgins raised his glass and clinked it with Angela's, saying loudly, with only a slight slur, "To dead people!"

Brennan happened to choose that moment to come and sit beside them and the laughing couple repeated the toast, holding their glasses aloft triumphantly.

"You do realise those are empty?" Brennan asked with a smile and both Hodgins and Angela squinted into their glasses in amazement, apparently unaware of this fact till that moment.

Standing up with a wobble, Hodgins volunteered, "I'll go get some more." He looked to Angela with a wink, asking innocently, "Sex on the Beach?"

Brennan raised her eyebrows and Angela patted her reassuringly on the arm, "It's a cocktail, sweetie." Turning back to Hodgins, she said, "Let's just stick with a Hanky-Panky for now."

Grinning, he turned to his boss, "Do you want anything, Dr Brennan? B and B maybe?"

Brennan shook her head, missing any suggestion in his words, "No thank you, Hodgins."

Hodgins departed to the bar with a drunken salute, leaving Brennan and Angela alone in one corner of the beach-front bar. "Where is everybody?" Temperance asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"They're making friends," Angela replied with a knowing smile. Seeing the blank look on her friend's face, she leaned in, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper, "Zach got told he was cute by that girl over there." She pointed to a table near them where Zach sat, deep in conversation with an attractive red-head. "I don't know what they've been talking about, but she hasn't laughed in his face and left yet, which can only be a good sign."

Scanning round the room, Angela then gestured towards the door, where Brennan saw Dr Saroyan leaning against the door frame and smiling up at the well-muscled Latino doorman. Angela provided the commentary, "He starting hitting on her as we came in and sent his buddy to buy her drinks so she'd come over and talk to him. Looks like it's working."

Temperance briefly wondered how she could know all this, since she had not left Hodgins' side all evening, but focused her thoughts back on the conversation as it moved on to her partner's whereabouts. "Now, Booth was with a blonde somewhere..." Angela began, looking intently through the crowds of people before exclaiming, "A-ha!"

Brennan followed her gaze and saw Booth with his back to a wall and his hands resting on the hips of a tall, blonde woman who was standing in front of him. As they watched, the blonde grasped hold of Booth's shirt, pulling him into a kiss which he seemed only too happy to receive. Angela gave a casual shrug and turned back to her friend, "Well, you get the idea."

However, Brennan's eyes did not leave Booth as her mouth fell open in surprise. "What's he doing?" she asked with concern, "Who's he with?"

Taken aback by her reaction, Angela spoke uncertainly, "She's just some woman, Bren. We were dancing and she practically dragged him off with her. Booth didn't seem to have any complaints though." She smiled as she added, "I should've guessed he'd like controlling women."

Tearing herself away from the scene in front of her, Brennan asked, surprised, "What?"

"Well, after spending all his time with you, the guy's probably got used to it," she replied nonchalantly. Brennan looked at her, insulted, and she hastily tried to back-pedal, "Not that you're bossy or anything, just that you like to get your own way and..." She trailed off helplessly and sighed with relief when the anthropologist turned her attention back to Booth and his partner.

Seeing that Hodgins was returning, Angela leapt to her feet and took the drink, glad of a reason to excuse herself from the conversation. Sliding her arm around his back, she kissed him contentedly before whispering in his ear, "Were you saying something about Sex on the Beach?"

"I don't know..." Hodgins replied, teasingly, "Are you sure you've had enough Hanky-Panky?"

Angela instantly set her drink down on the table, and wrapped her arms around his neck, speaking firmly as she met his eyes, "I'm more than sure."

Not needing any further persuasion, Hodgins started to move towards the door with Angela close behind him, calling back, "Goodnight, Dr Brennan!"

Brennan was too focused on Booth to notice them go. She watched as the blonde woman leant against the wall, pinning Booth in with her arms as they continued to kiss, and debated internally whether to leave him to it or to intervene.

Eventually, intervention won out and she got to her feet with a deep breath, hoping that Booth wouldn't be angry with her for what she was about to do. Quickly, she made her way through the heaving dancefloor to the wall where her partner stood, still entwined with the woman. Unsure of the best way to interrupt, she cleared her throat. Loudly. By Booth's ear. Three times.

Booth looked up in surprise at the sound and he frowned in puzzlement when he saw who had made the noise. "What's up, Bones?" he asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you," she answered simply, her tone urgent.

Gesturing to his companion, Booth asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Now?"

"Yes," Temperance said firmly, meeting his gaze. When he didn't seem to move, she reiterated, almost as an order, "Now."

Sighing, Booth whispered a few words to the woman next to him before following Brennan to a slightly quieter spot by the bar. Once they were out of earshot, he rounded on her, asking irritably, "Alright, Bones, what in the name of God is so important that you have to drag me away from a very attractive woman to tell me?"

"She's not a very attractive woman," Temperance replied bluntly.

Booth cast his eyes heavenwards, repeating in disbelief, "She's not? That's what you absolutely _had_ to tell me?"

"Yes?" Brennan ventured, feeling slightly foolish. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you knew."

Booth was getting more and more confused. "Didn't realise I knew that she wasn't attractive? Bones, that's kind of subjective..."

Brennan was now equally confused. "I never said she wasn't attractive."

"Yeah, you did," he said, wondering how much she had been drinking. "I said that she was a very attractive woman, and you said that she wasn't."

"Booth," she said seriously, meeting his eyes, "I wasn't referring to the "very attractive" part of that description."

"Then what-" Booth stopped as realisation dawned on him. His eyes widened in horror and he asked in disbelief, not wanting to hear the answer, "She's not a woman?"

Brennan shook her head, glancing back over at Booth's partner who had now moved on to another man. "Shape of the pelvis, brow ridge, jaw line and shoulder width are all consistent with those of a male."

Booth visibly paled at her words and he groaned, "God, I think I'm going to be sick..."

Worried that he might follow through on that promise, Brennan led him quickly to the bar, where he sat heavily on a barstool, head in his hands, while she asked the bartender for a large glass of water. As soon as it arrived, Booth downed the whole glass, splashing the remnants on his face with a shudder as he vigorously rubbed the lipstick off his cheek.

"Feeling any better?" she asked sympathetically.

Leaning back with a sigh, Booth eyed his empty glass ruefully, "I'd be feeling a whole lot better if that'd been scotch."

Taking a seat next to him, she said, matter-of-factly, "You know, there's nothing wrong with a same-sex relationship."

Rolling his eyes, Booth interrupted tiredly, "I know that, Bones. It's not even a question of that."

She continued unabashed, "Attraction shouldn't be based on gender, and a transgender or homosexual encounter shouldn't be a source of shame. Equally, though, you are entitled to know who you're entering into relations with, which is why I interrupted you." Booth looked up at this and she offered him a slight smile. "I didn't want you to be taken advantage of, especially since you weren't aware of the situation."

He returned the smile, nodding gratefully, "Thank you, Bones."

They sat in amicable silence for a moment before Booth spoke again, "Uh, Bones?" She turned to face him, eyes wide and inquiring. "Could we keep this just between ourselves?" he asked, running his hand through his hair self-consciously.

"I told you, this shouldn't be a source of shame. Homosexual relationships-"

"Yeah, I know, okay?" Booth interceded quickly, "I got no problem with gay relationships. I just prefer my partners to be, you know..."

He gestured towards Brennan to illustrate his point and she looked down at herself, confused, "Forensic anthropologists?"

"Women, Bones," he corrected with a sigh. "So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what happened tonight. And that includes Angela." He gave her a hopeful smile. "Please?"

Relenting, Temperance nodded in agreement but couldn't stop herself smiling as she saw the relief spread across his face. She leaned forward on the bar, and said, teasingly, "Well, the least you can do is buy me a drink as a thank you."

Booth grinned as he too leaned on the bar, "Yes, Ma'am." Pulling a cocktail list from under someone's elbow, he scanned it before asking casually, "Feel like a Screaming Orgasm, Bones?"

"Maybe later," she replied with a smirk. "I'll start with a Cosmopolitan." Eyeing the list with interest, she asked, "What are you getting?"

Booth replied without a second's hesitation, "Mind Eraser."

* * *

_All the cocktails mentioned are real, not just made up for comic effect._

_Reviews would be very much appreciated if you have time, since I found this story tricky to write and I'd really like to hear people's opinions._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
